


Breaking Point

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Safewords, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith was very bad at expressing his feelings and initially Shiro was at a loss. Now he knows the best way to get Keith to express himself is to reach that breaking point. Only when he reaches that breaking point does Shiro know he is totally free.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134
Collections: anonymous





	Breaking Point

The room was dim, lit only by candles on the nightstand. The air was humid since the bodies in the room were working up the temperature. The only sound that could be heard was the gurgling of Keith trying to breathe around Shiro’s massive cock as he slowly fucked into his throat. 

“You like taking Daddy’s cock?” Shiro asked as he continued to drive himself into the warm heat of his mouth. Shiro then plunged deep into his throat and held his position there. Keith’s face was pressed into his pubes as he frantically tried to push back to get some air. Keith was left without the use of his arms since they were tied behind his back with soft red rope. There was a blindfold over his eyes that Shiro could tell was getting wet with tears as he continued to choke. Perfect. He needed him to reach this breaking point. The point where those walls crumble down and Keith can be vulnerable. Shiro was the only one who could bring Keith to that point. 

_Shiro and Keith had been dating for well over three years. They thought they knew each other in the beginning but Keith always seemed to have issues opening up which began to cause a rift in the relationship. It seems that their sex life in the beginning was also faltering since it seemed that Shiro never was able to get Keith to submit to him and experience full pleasure. Shiro knew that there was something missing. That Keith, not surprisingly, was not telling him what he needed._

_Keith had come home one day in a foul mood. He had walked through the door, kicked his shoes off, stormed into their shared bedroom and buried himself in the covers. He refused to answer Shiro when Shiro knelt by the bed and stroked his hair, asking for details of what happened during the day. Shiro gave up and walked outside taking the opportunity to talk to Matt, asking for some sort of guidance._

_Matt had then suggested that Shiro was being too gentle. Keith was a tough person and was always on guard. Shiro had never seen Keith ever show any deep emotion positive or negative. He knew that Keith had a rough childhood within the foster care system. Matt took that information and suggested that maybe Keith needed to be dominated instead. Matt was no stranger to BDSM and gave Shiro several guides and sites to look over in secret the following weeks. Shiro had the initial concern that Keith would not respond well to the rougher BDSM treatment given his background, but Matt had given him several pieces of evidence that linked trauma recovery and BDSM. Shiro was still doubtful but knew that he needed to something to save the relationship, to save his boyfriend._

_The next time Keith got into a mood and ignored Shiro by burying himself up in the covers Shiro decided it was time to strike. He ripped back the covers ignoring Keith’s complaint and grabbed him by the neck turning him to face him. “You have been very naughty lately baby boy. I don’t appreciate you ignoring me.” Shiro growled as his hand wrapped around Keith’s throat tightened a little bit._

_Keith looked at him with shocked eyes, hands on Shiro’s wrist as it sat on his throat. Shiro bent down and spoke into Keith’s ear. “I will punish you tonight for being naughty. When I ask you for your color you will be honest and reply green for go, yellow to hold on, and red to stop.” Shiro leaned back up and asked. “Do you understand me?”_

_Keith didn’t say anything which led to Shiro letting go of his throat and grabbing Keith by the hair, shaking him a little as Keith’s face scrunched up in discomfort. “I said. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Shiro asked again._

_Keith grabbed his wrist again and replied a “Y-yes.”_

_Shiro smirked. “Good. Now what’s your color?”_

_Keith opened his eyes a bit and looked up at Shiro, “g-green.”_

_“Good, now its time for your punishment.” Shiro lifted Keith up and ordered him to strip. Keith obliged quickly fumbling with his clothing. When he was uncovered Shiro grabbed him by the arm and strung him across his lap. “I want you to count for me.”_

_Keith was breathing a tad bit quicker, but nodded, nonetheless. Shiro brought his hand down on his bare bottom and Keith flinched put counted out, “one.”_

_Shiro kept delivering swats to his pale ass. From what Shiro discovered from his research spanking was a good initial step to take to eventually break the person without causing real harm. It put the submissive in a younger mindset and allowed for the frustration to eventually bubble over and release. Shiro had been skeptical at first because of how stubborn Keith was, but he was willing to give it a try._

_It took until the seventeenth strike for tears to start falling down Keith’s face. Shiro knew to pay attention to his discomfort but also to push Keith’s boundaries a bit more. When Shiro finally brought his hand down on the red bottom for the twenty-sixth time he noticed that Keith had not given the number. He was crying a little harder now, so Shiro stalled, knowing he was getting closer to that breaking point. “What number was that, baby boy. If you don’t tell me I will have to start over.”_

_Keith’s breath hitched as he began to cry harder and squirm a bit in Shiro’s lap. He stroked his hand over his sore bottom before sighing and raising his hand preparing to smack him again. When Shiro finally brought his hand down Keith exploded. “N-NO D-DADDY I’M SORRY!” Keith was on the verge of hyperventilating as he continued to sob._

_This is what Shiro was waiting for. He’d never seen Keith cry before let alone sob. Shiro didn’t have to ask Keith to know that Keith needed a break. He also honestly had no idea that Keith would have a daddy kink, which Shiro ran with. Shiro then lifted Keith up and gently set him to straddle his lap._

_“Baby boy, you’ve been mean to Daddy. Daddy wants to help you baby.” Shiro shushed him as Keith continued to cry hard into his shoulder. Eventually Keith told Shiro that the reason why he was so upset is because he had a bad day. He had an argument with his professor over a paper that he had written and the professor had failed him._

_Over time they slowly began to delve deeper and deeper into the BDSM culture. Now it had become routine in their sexual life to incorporate some form of control loss. Keith needed someone to take charge and Shiro was able to be that person for him._

Shiro finally removed his cock from Keith’s throat. Keith gasped and took in deep breaths. Since his hands were tied, he couldn’t swipe the drool and pre-cum off of his face. 

“Color, baby?” Shiro asked as he grabbed at Keith’s hair tugging slightly.

“G-green.” Keith replied with his raspy voice, his throat slightly sore from being aggressively used. 

Shiro smirked, “Good.” He then hoisted Keith up by his arm and roughly dragged him to the bed, throwing him onto it. He then untied Keith’s arms, rolled him onto his back, and then retied his wrists to the headboard. Shiro took off the blindfold and tossed it to the side. Keith’s violet eyes were wide with tear streaks running down his face. Shiro lifted up his thin porcelain hips and placed a pillow underneath it in order to position him better.

From that angle Shiro could see the red jeweled heart end of the butt plug that was currently inside Keith. Shiro had taken the time to stretch him earlier in order to speed up the activities later. Shiro had a surprise for Keith this time around. Shiro looked Keith over, his rock-hard cock was being restricted by a red cock ring. His tip was bright red as it strained for attention. Making Keith desperate for release often is what pushed him to that edge that Shiro was looking for. 

Shiro got his supplies ready before he spread Keith’s legs apart. He made the effort to kiss up his legs before sucking a dark hickey between his thighs. Visible to only Shiro. He then moved his way kissing his way up to Keith’s hole. Keith’s thighs began to quiver as Shiro tickled his skin with his lips. Shiro then sent him wild by taking his tongue and licking his stretched hole around the plug. Keith gave out a lengthy moan as he tried to squirm. Shiro large hand kept his hips in place as he continued to devour him. 

“D-daddy please.” Keith begged as he tugged on his rope restraints. 

“What is it baby boy?” Shiro purred still continuing to lick around the plug.

“Please….D-daddy I want you.” Keith fought through moans. His breath was coming in quicker. 

Shiro sat up, making Keith groan at the loss. His hand was still on his hip to keep him in place. “Do you think you deserve it, baby?” Shiro purred.

“I’ll be good Daddy! I promise! Please I want you in me Daddy!” Keith begged, tears of frustration forming in the corner of his eyes.

Although Keith preferred to be used with rough sex, he also would become undone from the slow tortuous touches. Shiro moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed the surprise he had for Keith. Keith saw it and his eyes went wider. Shiro pulled out a wand vibrator with a cocksleeve attached to it.

“Ugh no! Please Daddy!” Keith pulled harder at his restraints.

“Color, baby?” Shiro checked as he lined the sleeve over Keith’s weeping length.

Keith was taking short breaths in, preparing himself. “G-green, Daddy.”

“Good.” Shiro replied as he flipped the vibrator on to the second highest setting, not giving Keith the chance to adjust.

Keith screamed as he tried to arch off the bed. “Ah!....Ah!.....D-ADDY!” Keith yelled as he was overstimulated. Shiro knew he was getting closer to that breaking point as Keith’s breathing and screams started to pick up. He felt sorry for the neighbors as Keith’s moans and screams filled the room.

Shiro let go of the vibrator momentarily to slip the plug out of Keith’s ass. Some lube leaked out which Shiro used to lube his cock. The plug had stretched Keith but not as much as Shiro’s thick cock stretched him. Knowing Keith would not be able to last very long Shiro thrust in and bottomed out. Keith’s breath cut off as his body went rigid, back arching. Shiro waited for him to adjust a bit before he started to pound into him. 

Keith at this point was making incoherent pleas until Shiro turned the vibrator up another level. Keith screamed and started sobbing. Crying wasn’t something that they were strangers to, but Keith was crying to the point of hyperventilating. Worried, Shiro pulled the vibrator off his cock. Keith shuddered at the loss of stimulation. His whole body still twitching and shaking as he sobbed. 

Shiro, still buried inside of him asked, “What’s your color, baby?”

Keith didn’t respond. His eyes were closed as the sobs still wracked his body. Shiro grabbed his face gently, turning it towards him, and asked him again. Keith finally after a pause choked out “y-yellow.”

Shiro slowly pulled out of him and got off the bed. And untied his hands from the headboard. He gathered Keith into his arms and placed him in his lap as he sat on the bed. “Oh Baby, I’m so sorry. Daddy didn’t mean to hurt you baby.” Shiro soothed as he started to rub Keith’s back. “Daddy loves you baby. Was it too much?”

Keith nodded into his shoulder as he continued to cry. He was still hard as a rock due to the ring. Shiro could feel Keith trying to grind into him to try to relieve himself. 

“Do you want Daddy to take care of you baby?” He asked brushing his fingers through Keith’s hair. When Keith reached the point of breaking Shiro knew that it was time to stop the rough treatment. After Keith reached his breaking point he was at his most vulnerable state and he needed reassurance and kindness to stitch him back together. 

“You need to get Daddy hard again baby.” Shiro said. The sight of Keith in so much distress had sent it away. Keith scoot back, still straddling Shiro’s lap as he used his shaky pale hand to stoke Shiro back to hardness. When he was hard enough, he pushed Keith’s hand away and pulled Keith closer into his lap. Keith slowly began to lower himself onto Shiro’s cock, groaning as it stretched his walls again. This wasn’t about roughness anymore, the mood switched to lovemaking as Shiro grabbed Keith’s shaking hips and guided him up and down his cock. Keith gave off whines and moans and small gasps of “daddy” as we was worked closer and closer to completion. 

When Shiro was finding himself getting closer he gently slipped Keith’s ring off of his now almost purple tipped length. With a couple hits to Keith prostate Keith finally came with a strangled cry, eyes rolling back into his head. Shiro feeling Keith’s walls clench around him was pushed over the edge as well, releasing into him with a deep stroke. Shiro caught him as his body had gone limp, blacking out for the overstimulation of his orgasm. 

Shiro slowly pulled Keith off of him and picked him up so that he could lay him down on the bed to clean him. Cradling Keith in his arms he saw Keith’s face had the look of complete relaxation. The stress had dissolved from him, finally calm now that he passed his breaking point. 


End file.
